1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of LED light technology, particularly to a composite substrate for light emitting device and a LED module equipped with the composite substrate for light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid semiconductor device that can convert electricity into visible light. Due to the advantages such as low energy consumption, extended lifetime and environmental safety, LED is the optimum substitute for the conventional light, which can spread widely.
A LED module can include a LED chip, a chip on board (COB) substrate, a printed circuit board and a heat sink. The LED chip is disposed on the substrate and connected to the printed circuit board electrically by an electrode on the COB substrate. The heat sink is disposed below the COB substrate, which is used for dissipating thermal that generates from the light emitting of the LED chip.
An electrode of a conventional COB substrate can merely be disposed on the front side of the COB substrate, in order to reduce abnormality while welding. The COB substrate can work with a connector. However, the connector is expensive, which can raise the cost of the LED module.